


Infidelities

by 1dpotterpatd



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chaptered, Cheating, F/M, Gay Sex, Infidelities, M/M, Straight Sex, WIP, co-authors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dpotterpatd/pseuds/1dpotterpatd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie was perfectly happy with Harry, until Niall came around and ruined everything. A string of lies and deceit cause everything to spiral downward in Harry's life and cause him to discover things about his friends, and eventually himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katie!!!!!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Katie%21%21%21%21%21%21%21).



> Hi. This is my second fanfic ever. <3 My friend is helping me write it by editing and adding to it herself. Constructive criticism is welcome!!! ENJOY

Infidelities  
Harry had know something was up for a while. When Katie started wanting to hang out with the rest of the guys too, he should've known what was going on. But he never thought she would do that to him, and he never thought he'd find out the way he did. But to be honest, he's incredibly glad that it ended this way.  
Harry and Katie had met their freshman year and had been together for 3 years. According to everyone at their school, they were the perfect couple. They seemed like they would be together forever. Fast forward to their senior year. Katie had started to become more distant but Harry figured that she was just stressed with graduation and college applications. Normally Katie would hate to hang out with Harry and his friends but when he invited her to movie night on friday she reluctantly agreed to go asking him to officially meet the friends she'd been avoiding since the day they started dating.  
Harry and the guys were all hanging out in Louis' basement when Katie finally arrived. She walked in and the room went silent. She gave the guys a half wave and walked towards Harry.  
"Oh, right, uh I invited Katie you guys…."  
"You didn't tell them? I can go…"  
Niall was the first to pipe up in defense of Harry, "Oh I'm sure he said something, we probably just forgot. Stay, did you want a pop?"  
"No thanks…I'm fine."  
"Oh…Alright."  
The six of them sat in an awkward silence before Liam finally spoke up, "Well, since this is a movie night and you are the new kid, you have the privilege of picking the first movie."  
"NO! it's my turn to pick the movie mate." Screamed Niall.  
"I really don't care. You can pick." Katie responded quietly from Harry's lap.  
"Really Niall? Very Mature. Way to be a gentleman," Zayn piped up from the floor.  
"really, i don't mind. You guys probably wouldn't like the movie I chose anyways…" Katie kind of hated herself for agreeing to come here tonight. She wished she were sitting home in her pajamas watching The Notebook or some equally sappy love story. With her luck Niall was going to pick something dumb like Star Wars or -  
"Guys!!! Can we please watch The Notebook?!" Niall suddenly screamed from over by the DVD case. Katie snapped out of her thoughts to stare at Niall.  
"Can someone remind me why we ever let Niall pick the movie? could you be more of a faggot?" Katie smacked the back of Harry's head after he made that comment, "Way to be a douche, babe…"  
The other guys laughed at Harry as he got in trouble with Katie.  
"Yeah! And way to be insensitive to some of the people in the room, jerk" Niall gestured over too Liam and Zayn who were sitting under a blanket together. Liam's face turned a deep shade of red and Zayn immediately scooted away from Liam.  
"Aye, neither of us are gay mate…not cool." Zayn snapped at Niall and stood up to leave the room, "I'm going to get a drink…" After Zayn left the room everyone sat in silence before Liam finally got up to follow Zayn up the stairs, "This doesn't make me a fag, just a good friend."  
Niall and Harry looked incredibly guilty. Katie climbed off of Harry's lap and went and sat on the couch. After a couple of minutes Louis popped up from his spot on the couch, "I'm…Even if they were gay, would you guys care?"  
Harry looked up at louis and shook his head, and Niall did the same. Louis simply nodded and looked down at his feet, "Okay…just wondering."  
The room was silent until Zayn and Liam walked back into the basement, "Sorry for blowing up you guys. I didn't mean to be so sensitive…Let's watch ourselves a sappy movie." Niall gave Zayn a sad smile and inserted the movie into the dvd player. It was thirty minutes into the movie when Katie realized she was thirsty. She looked around at the occupants of the room. Harry was asleep, his head lolled to the side and his mouth slack. A soft snore escaped from his mouth and Katie giggled. She always thought he was cuter when he was sleeping.  
Louis was sitting in front of Harry, leaning back on his outstretched legs. His eyes were beginning to droop as he stared somewhere above the TV. He had one hand on Harry’s ankle, slightly stroking it with his thumb.  
Katie’s eyebrows furrowed. Shouldn’t she feel jealousy that someone other than her was touching Harry, or angry that Louis had the audacity to touch him right in front of her? In the beginning of their relationship, that was exactly what she felt when she saw a girl stupid enough to lay hands on him. She supposed it was just because Louis was a boy. That was the reason why she wasn’t all that protective over Harry in that instance.  
Katie looked towards Liam and Zayn sitting on the loveseat. Even though the blanket is draped over the two of them again, it was obvious Liam has his feet propped up in Zayn’s lap. Zayn’s arm was stretched along the back of the couch, hand disappearing behind Liam head. The muscles under his skin moved, and made Katie think that he was stroking Liam’s hair. The whole scene of them together seemed oddly intimate, so she quickly glanced away to Niall.  
Niall sat on the far end of the couch Katie was on, leaving the whole middle cushion empty. He was staring wide-eyed at the television as if it were a beacon of light for a moth.  
Katie looked him over. He was oddly attractive, not at all conventional beauty, but attractive enough. His blonde hair swooped up into a small tousled slope, his jaw rounder than Harry’s, but still strong. His eyes looked green at first glance, but after looking for a good bit, Katie saw they were blue, like a winter day, bright and clear. Her eyes traveled down the planes of his nose to his lips. They were pink and curvy, and looked as if they would be soft to the touch, and she knew that if he smiled, his teeth would be straight and white.  
As if he could read her mind, Niall’s mouth opened, letting the tip of his red tongue slip along his bottom lip before darting back into his mouth. She watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, and had to clench her legs together tightly.  
“You’re staring.”  
“What?” Katie squeaked. Niall turned toward her, his pink lips smirking.  
“I said, you’re staring.” He laughed.  
“Oh. Sorry.” She quickly averted her eyes to the television.  
“It’s okay.” He turned to the TV as well.  
After a moment, “You thirsty?” Katie smiled and nodded, looking back at Niall again. He grinned in return and got up to pause the movie. Katie tried not to look at the sliver of skin that peeked out from his shirt when he bent over.  
“Everyone is asleep. I didn’t think it would be that bad.” Katie laughed along with him as she stood and followed him to the stairs. Before she set foot on the steps, she glanced at Harry, then began to go up.


	2. It all started at Louis' house...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT! SMUT SMUT SMUT!!! SMUT x2000000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohmygod. first ever smut. don't hate me. sorry.

“So, we have Mountain Dew, Coke, Sprite—want a Fanta?” Niall turned away from the refrigerator and winked at Katie. She giggled and bit her lip.

“Coke is fine.” She thanked him when he handed her the can, and following his lead, jumped up to sit on the counter. There was an awkward silence. Katie tried to keep her eyes away from Niall, who sat across the kitchen. She cleared her throat when the silence became unbearable.

“So, The Notebook, huh? Not many guys would pick that for a movie night with their friends.” Katie pointed out. She picked up her can and opened it, taking a long sip as she watched Niall laugh.

“What can I say? It’s one of my favorite movies.” He chuckled, the low guttural sound making Katie’s mouth dry. She took another sip of her Coke before talking.

“It’s one of mine, too. I was thinking about being at home and watching it when you picked it out.”

“Great minds think alike, don’t they?” Niall winked at her again.

“Yeah, I guess they do.” She smiled and bit her lip. Niall smiled at her, making her face flush. She quickly looked away, and drank.

“I suppose we should get back to the movie before everyone else wakes up. Not very likely, though.” He jumped down gracefully and held out his hand for her. She took it, her fingertips gliding across the soft skin of his palm. She began to slip off the counter when she looked in his eyes, making her knees weak. They buckled as soon as her feet touched the floor. She gasped and clenched her eyes tight and waited for the impact of the floor.

Niall wrapped his arm around her waist and hoisted her up before she hit the floor. She steadied herself by placing her hands on his chest and felt the warmth coming through his shirt. Opening her eyes, she looked up in his eyes. Being this close, she could see the little flecks of yellow in his eyes around his pupil.

Her eyes flicked to his mouth, and before she knew what was happening, she stretched up on her toes and kissed him.

His mouth was soft and warm, and as he opened his mouth in a gasp, Katie tentatively snuck her tongue in to touch his. Niall broke the kiss suddenly.

“Wait, wait, wait, what about Harry?” he panted.

“Oh. Yeah…yeah…” Katie moved her mouth to his neck and began sucking the skin there.

“This is wrong. I…” he broke off in a groan as Katie bit his pale neck. He turned his head and captured Katie’s mouth in a fervent kiss.

Katie whimpered as Niall’s hands traveled down and cupped her ass. He lifted her up to sit on the counter, pushing himself between her legs, making her dress ride up her thighs. As she threaded her fingers through his silky hair, she wrapped her legs around his hips and brought him closer.

She could feel him hard against her inner thigh and moaned, shifting slightly so she could feel him there.

Niall gasped and rutted his hips against her, making her whimper. He raked his nails down her pale thighs and left raised red lines. He slipped his hand under her already pushed up dress, and cupped her sex, earning a moan. He slowly started rubbing back and forth, back and forth, before pushing the flimsy material out of the way, and dipping his finger into her lips.

Katie’s gasps and whimpers increased as Niall got faster with his movements, fingering her until she felt heat pooling in her stomach and pressure building, toes curling, and the sweet release of her orgasm. She shivered as he withdrew his finger, instantly making her feel empty.

“Oh, god, fuck me.” Katie growled, her eyes boring into Niall’s as she grabbed his belt with fingers that were still trembling from her orgasm. Niall nodded frantically as he gently pushed her hands out of the way. He quickly undid his belt and the button fly of his jeans, releasing his hardness. Katie could only glimpse at it before Niall was lining himself up.

Before pushing in, Niall brought his eyes up to look at Katie. She stared back into his eyes. He gave her a gentle kiss, and pushed inside her. Katie’s moan was muffled by his mouth. Niall thrusted faster and harder and deeper than she had ever experienced before; Harry was more…

Shit. Harry.

Niall changed his angle of thrusting, hitting that bundle of nerves, making Katie’s mind go blank. She dug her nails into Niall’s shoulders, and threw her head back as another orgasm erupted, a moan tearing out of her throat. Niall dipped his head and placed hot open mouthed kisses to her sensitive skin.

Katie moved her hands to his hair and tugged him toward her and capturing his mouth in a sloppy kiss before breaking off to catch her breath. Niall was close; she could feel it in the way his shoulders tensed and his fingers tightened on her hips, almost tight enough to give bruises. He brushed feather light kisses to her collar bone.

He thrust once, twice, three times, before quickly pulling out of her, and biting down on her shoulder to muffle his groan as he came. Katie gasped at the sudden emptiness and pain on her shoulder.

Niall let out a shaky breath before kissing the angered and red skin, then kissing Katie sweetly on the lips. She couldn’t help the smile that spread on her face.Niall helped her hop off of the counter and he placed a kiss to her lips, "Well then…that was nice." Katie blushed and fixed her dress. Niall smiled down at her,  
"I guess we should uh…go back downstairs.." Katie nodded in agreement and followed behind him down the stairs. She regretted it almost immediately when she got to the end of the steps and saw Harry asleep on the floor still, completely unaware of what just happened upstairs. Both her and Niall took their place back on the couch for the remainder of the movie. When it was over they sat in an awkward silence before Katie finally moved to nudge Harry's shoulder.   
"Babe…I'm gonna go home okay?" Harry shifted in his sleep, causing Louis to fall back into his chest. Louis turned onto his side and cuddled into Harry's chest, a soft grunt emitting from his lips before he settled back into a deep sleep. Harry moved his arm from around Louis and looked up at Katie, "Babe, why don't you just stay the night? Tell your mom you're at a girlfriends house…doesn't she think you're with Eleanor anyways?" Katie sat in silence for a second. She glanced over at Niall who was staring at her, waiting for her response to Harry's offer, he had a weird expression on his face, almost one of hope. Katie looked back down at Harry, skeptical for a moment but then she sighed and pulled out her phone to text her mom to inform her that she would in fact, be spending the night at "Eleanor's" house tonight. Harry smiled up at her, "Why don't you pick the movie now babe. You and Niall seemed to be the only ones awake anyways…" He yawned and his eyes began to close again, signaling that he would be falling back to sleep any second now. Katie giggled at the adorable boy in front of her on the floor. She noticed his arm wrap around Louis' waist and she furrowed her eyebrows before realizing that she would be crazy to think that it meant anything. 'he's probably just trying to get comfortable' she thought. She stood up and stretched her back before sauntering over to the DVD case, purposefully putting a light sway in her hips, knowing that Niall's eyes were on her. She bent over and shifted through the movies before her eyes finally fell on the perfect movie. Without letting Niall see the case she walked towards the TV and put the movie in the DVD player.  
This time when she sat back on the couch, instead of taking her seat on the opposite end of the couch, she sat on the middle cushion placing herself a bit closer to Niall than before. He looked over at her and winked before they both turned to the TV to watch the opening credits of the movie she chose. When The title screen came up Niall's breath hitched. He knew exactly what movie this was and he hated Katie for picking it out. He didn't even know why Louis owned the damn movie. He thinks it was a gag gift or something from one of the guys on his birthday one year, but that doesn't explain why he kept it. He knew exactly what Katie was doing to him by choosing this movie. Either she was trying to torture him, or she didn't know what the movie was about and was in for a surprise. So when the title screen popped up and "Secretary" showed up on the screen he immediately began squirming in his seat.  
"I'm going to grab a blanket, be right back." He looked at Katie who had a smirk on her face, so she did know what she was doing. He ran up the stairs, he did actually plan on getting a blanket but he also wanted to grab a water because his mouth was already incredibly dry from anticipation of having to keep control throughout the movie. He couldn't very well do anything with Harry sitting right in front of them asleep on the floor. He had just gotten a water bottle out of the fridge and was opening a closet to grab a blanket to take downstairs with him, when he got an idea. He smirked and suddenly knew the exact way to get Katie back after the movie, or if he was lucky, during. He ran downstairs to find Katie staring intently at the screen as the opening scene played before her. She only shifted and looked at him when he sat next to her and pulled her closer to cover both of them with the blanket. She gave him a skeptical look before scooting closer and laying her head on his shoulder. It wasn't until about thirty minutes into the movie that things started to get tense in the room. Niall shifted so his body was facing away from Katie. And she crossed her legs and cleared her throat. Niall glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and caught her staring at his lips.   
"So…uh…good movie huh?" Katie snapped her head back towards the screen and her face turned a deep red color.   
"Oh…uhm. Yeah. It's…interesting." She moved so he had to turn his body back towards her and she moved to where she was almost on top of his lap. She could feel his erection against her and she whimpered. The second the sound slipped out of her mouth his hand came around and covered her mouth as he ground up against her. She had to force herself not to let out another noise and he smirked against her neck and placed a light kiss there. He slipped his hands between her legs, thankful that she was wearing a dress. He rubbed his fingers up and down her thigh, teasing her and she sighed, relaxing into his chest. Zayn made a noise from over on the love seat and Niall froze. After a minute Zayn fell back into a silent sleep and both Niall and Katie relaxed once more. He finally slipped his hand into her underwear, still teasing her and she bit back another moan. He started kissing up her neck and bit at her pale skin, hoping to leave a mark amongst the one's that Harry had already left behind. He could tell that she was already extremely wet without even moving his hand very far down. He rubbed between her lips and she pushed up into his hand. His hand was still over her mouth, holding back the sounds that she was trying to keep from escaping her mouth while his other hand moved back and forth in her underwear. It wasn't long before she was reaching her climax and whimpering Niall's name into his hand. She fell back against him breathing heavily. He smiled into her back, "Harry…harry is right there. Does that turn you on? Knowing that he could wake up at any second and see me making you fall apart?" Katie laughed and turned her head to peck him on the cheek.   
"It's your turn to fall apart babe…" She stood up and turned around to face him before dropping to her knees in front of him. She slowly pulled the blanket from his lap before smirking up at him, his breath hitched and he almost moaned at the sight of her on her knees in front of him. He looked over at Harry's sleeping form and his head fell back against the couch and he squeezed his eyes shut, holding back a moan as her lips wrapped around his hard member. He bit down on his lip and then put his arm across his face, biting down on that instead of his lip. He moaned as her mouth slid up and down and she sucked lightly on his dick. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Here was this hot girl sucking him off with her boyfriend asleep literally less than five feet away, he almost moaned at the thought of it but kept his noises held back. When he felt the warm feeling pool at his stomach he tapped Katie on her shoulder to warn her that he was close but she didn't stop. She began sucking harder and faster and pushed him over the edge in no time and he came in her mouth and she swallowed every drop. He looked down at her as she wiped her hand across her mouth and climbed back on top of him to kiss him. He pulled the blanket back over him and pulled his pants and boxers back up. Finally he fell back against the couch and groaned quietly. He looked over at her and could tell that she was tired. He stopped the movie and turned the t.v off.   
"You can have the couch, I'll take the floor…"  
"are you sure? I really don't mind sleeping on the floor.." Niall rolled his eyes at Katie's suggestion, obviously he wasn't about to let her sleep on the floor, he'd have to be a total dick to do that.   
"Really, take the couch. I'm not letting you sleep on the floor."  
"Why don't we just…share? That's not weird…we accidentally fell asleep during the movie?"   
Niall glanced at Harry, considering the consequences before finally looking back up at Katie and shrugging, "Alright. Sounds good to me." He laid on the couch with his stomach up and Katie laid next to him with her back towards him, making it look the least sketchy they possibly could before they finally fell into a deep sleep. It wasn't until the next morning that Niall realized how bad of an idea it was to share the couch with Katie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziam!

The next morning Niall woke up first and he was incredibly thankful for that because he woke up on his side with Katie's but pressing up against his hard member. She shifted in her sleep and he almost moaned at the contact but kept himself quiet as he climbed off the couch and went upstairs to the bathroom to get rid of his problem.  
It was only a couple of minutes later that Katie felt someone on top of her placing kisses to her lips, she almost told Niall to stop and was glad that she didn't when she opened her eyes to find Harry hovering over her body. She smiled up at him and sat up and glanced around the room noticing that Niall was gone. Louis was looking up at them, having been awoken by Harry moving out from under him. Katie looked over to the love seat and saw Liam cuddled into Zayn's side and Zayn's arm wrapped around his waist. She smiled at the sight of the two, the other boys might be oblivious but it was obvious to her what was going on between those two boys. She looked back towards Harry and Louis, "I had fun, I'm glad I actually came over this time."   
"We'd love to have you back over next time we hang out.." Niall piped up from where he was standing at the basement door. She smiled at him and nodded her head, "just let me know when you guys hang out next" Louis smiled and nodded frantically, she knew that she would get along with him, he seemed incredibly cheerful, even in the morning.   
"As the host of this movie night, I shall make pancakes! Harry wanna help?"   
Harry hopped up off the couch and walked towards the basement door with Louis following behind him. "Sorry for stealing your boyfriend but these pancakes will hopefully make up for it."   
Katie laughed, "I'm sure they will."  
Louis smiled and raced after Harry who was already upstairs in the kitchen. Niall sauntered over to the couch where she was still sitting. Zayn and Liam were still dead asleep on the love seat. Niall sat next to her, too close for friends but far enough that if Harry or Louis walked back down the stairs it wouldn't look suspicious. His next move however, would be unexplainable if someone were to catch him. He leaned into her side and his lips found her neck and he began kissing up to her cheek and then finally he found her lips. Their lips moved together slowly and he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, silently asking for permission. Once she granted him access his tongue dominated hers in a battle for power. He started pushing her down so that she was laying on the couch but right as his hand began slipping back between her legs she put her hand on his shoulder and she pushed him away.   
"Niall, they could literally wake up at any minute. We can do this now."  
His hand was still between her legs, teasing and running up and down her thigh. He smirked as her eyes fell closed and she let out a gasp as he cupped her through her underwear.   
"Ni..Niall. Pl..please."  
"Please...what.." He continued teasing her through her underwear, enjoying watching her fall apart in front of his eyes.   
"F-fuck...damn it. Fuck me. Please." She grabbed onto his shirt and tugged him towards her and attacked his lips with hers. Despite having just taken care of an erection he could feel himself getting hard against his jeans. He rutted against her thigh and then pulled away from her.   
"Th-there's a guest bedroom..down the hall down here...we..we could go use the bed."   
Katie nodded frantically at the suggestion. Pushing him off of her and standing up for him to lead her to the bedroom. Just as he was about to grab her hand and lead her to the bedroom they heard a grunting noise from the love seat. They looked over to find Zayn, still asleep, slowly grinding against Liam from behind. Both Katie and Niall burst out into laughter which caused both Zayn and Liam to wake up startled by the loud noise. Liam rubbed at his eyes and Zayn was looking at Niall with a confused expression until he suddenly became aware of what exactly they were laughing at when Liam shifted in his lap. A deep red blush climbed up his cheeks and Liam had a shocked and embarrassed expression on his face. Niall shook his head and Katie laughed a bit more before suggesting that she and Niall go upstairs and give the two on the love seat a little time alone. Niall and Katie ran upstairs giggling and Zayn and Liam were left on the couch blushing.   
"Well...uhm...I mean...you were probably just dreaming about that girl in your class...Perrie right?"  
Zayn's face turned an even deeper read as he shook his head, "uhm...not really. I was kind of dreaming about...a guy"   
Liam blushed and looked at his hands in his lap, "oh. Well that's okay. I kind of..I like guys too.."   
Zayn nodded and looked at everything in the room except Liam.  
"I was uhm...dreaming about you Li.."   
Liam choked on air and looked up at Zayn who was still avoiding looking at him, "really?"  
"I'm sorry. Don't hate me please..."  
"Zayn....I could never hate you. I...I like you too?"  
Zayn finally looked down at Liam, searching his eyes to see if he was joking, "Liam...are you serious right now?"   
It was Liam's turn to blush now. He looked down, embarrassed, and nodded his head shyly. He felt Zayn's hand on his chin, pulling his face up. Zayn wasn't looking at his eyes though. He was looking at Liam's lips.   
"Zayn-" Liam was cut off by Zayn's lips on his. Liam turned around so he was straddling Zayn's hips.They fit together so perfectly, lips moving together in perfect time. Zayn couldn't believe this was actually happening. He had liked Liam for the longest time but had been too afraid to ever say anything because he didn't think Liam was interested in guys. He was pulled out of his lovey dovey thoughts when Liam deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue into Zayn's mouth.   
Meanwhile, upstairs not much cooking was getting done. At some point while mixing the batter Harry had thrown flour in Louis' face which had caused a food fight between the two which led to a tickle fight on Harry's part. Currently he had Louis pinned to the ground with his knees on either side of Louis' hips. At first Louis was laughing and begging him to stop but now a blush was creeping up his cheeks and his begging was becoming more frantic as he struggled under Harry.   
"Harry seriously. Please stop..."   
Harry stopped immediately at the sound of Louis' serious tone, "you okay mate?" Harry climbed off of Louis and Louis scrambled up and started walking out of the kitchen while mumbling about really needing to piss. While Harry stood confused in the kitchen Louis was hiding in the bathroom almost in tears from embarrassment. He couldn't even imagine what would've happened had Harry actually noticed his growing problem during the playful fighting. Louis walked to the sink and splashed his face with water trying to calm himself down and think of things that would get rid of his problem downstairs before he walked back into the kitchen.   
BNiall on the other hand had managed to sneak Katie into Louis' room upstairs and had her pinned to the bed, naked and begging for him. He smirked down at her as he entered her for the second time since they met. She had her hands on his back scratching and probably leaving marks. He thrust into her a couple more times before she was climaxing. He had to lean down and kiss her to keep her from making any noises. Two thrusts later and he was cumming too. He fell down on top of her, both of them breathing heavily and sweating. He smirked into her shoulder, "and to think, he's making us pancakes right now."   
Katie smacked Niall on the shoulder and shoved him off of her. "We should probably go back down there before someone notices we're gone." Niall nodded and stood up to put his clothes back on. He threw Katie her dress but pocketed her underwear and winked at her. She smirked and rolled her eyes before slipping her dress back on over her head. They both walked down the stairs and ran into Louis as he exited the bathroom. He gave them a confused look and Katie was quick to explain that Niall was showing her the bathroom upstairs because Louis had occupied the one downstairs. He simply nodded in understanding before turning and walking back into the kitchen. Niall led Katie into the living room to watch tv until he food was done. About 20 minutes later Niall heard Louis say he was going to go downstairs to get Zayn and Louis to which he simply said, "I wouldn't go down there if I were you...maybe just yell down. You might walk in on something you don't want to see.."  
Louis rolled his eyes, "I thought we were done with the gay jokes guys.." He ignored Niall's warning and rand down the stairs.   
"Oh shit." Louis froze at the sight in front of him and he could hear Niall laughing from upstairs. He slapped his hand over his own eyes as Zayn scrambled to pull his pants back on and Liam rushed to find his missing shirt.   
"I'm so sorry guys!!! I just came to uhm...well...food. Uh yeah...breakfast." Louis ran back upstairs and slammed the basement door closed. Niall was still laughing when he walked into the living room.   
"I told you man!! You should've listened to me"  
"I thought you were kidding!!"  
"What were they even doing down there? They've been there for a good while.."   
"Lets just say...I never want to see Liam on his knees again. I'll never think of him the same way."   
Niall, Harry, Louis and Katie were already eating when Liam  
And Zayn finally walked into the kitchen. They were connected at their hands and both were staring at the floor in embarrassment.   
Zayn was the first one to speak out of the 6 of them, "so uh...I don't think I need to point out that Liam and I are together now...uhm...Lou? We're really sorry about..well yeah."   
Louis' face turned a bright red and he just nodded his head in response. Breakfast was slightly awkward but after a while everyone fell back into normal conversation. The boys all decided that Katie was definitely invited to the next hang out and after another couple hours of gaming and tv she finally went home after getting everyone's number and promising that she would come to the next movie night. Niall was the first one to text her after she left, and even though she should've been hoping it was Harry, seeing Niall's name on her phone screen made her heart jump. She just couldn't wait until she could find another reason to hang out with Harry and his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for kudos and such! Feedback is appreciated and wanted!! Comments please?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No actual smut in this one it's just a filler chapter leading up to smutsmutsmut in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS PLEASE!! I feel like no one actually likes this story because no one will tell me anything :(

It wasn't until three weeks later, after midterms that Harry mentioned hanging out with the guys again. They were all going out to eat at some diner in town and then heading back to Niall's for a game night because apparently Niall has "The best game room in the entire world" according to Harry. Katie was quick to accept the invitation and said she'd meet them at the diner that night. Truth be told she already knew about the plans because both Niall and Louis had texted her and invited her but she told them both that she'd wait for Harry to invite her first since she didn't want to intrude on his time with his friends although she was desperately hoping that one of them would mention to Harry that he should invite her so she could see Niall again. They had been texting non-stop since the movie night at Louis' house. At first it was just sexual messages once in a while from Niall while she was in class which had her blushing deep red but then slowly they turned into normal conversations and then into "good mornings" and "goodnights" everyday from him. She'd be lying if she said that she didn't feel the connection between her and Niall growing while the one between her and Harry weakened.   
It was 4 o'clock and she'd promised Harry she'd be at the diner by 4:30 so she had to hurry up and get ready. She knew she had to tone it down to not raise suspicion but she also couldn't help but want to look good for Niall. She decided on pulling her hair back in a braid and doing simple makeup. She chose a cute short dress and decided to be daring and not wear underwear. She thought maybe she could text Niall during dinner to get him flustered. When she was finally ready to go she ran out of her house and jumped in her car to make sure she wasn't late to the diner. Partially because she wanted to see Niall but also because she hadn't eaten since breakfast and she was starving.  
Katie pulled up to the diner at 4:35 and saw the guys already sitting in a big rounded booth at the end of the diner. She walked right in and sat next to Harry, greeting all five boys at once. "Hey guys! thanks for inviting me!"  
Louis reached over Harry to give Katie and awkward side hug, he had grown to be Katie's favorite in the group, after Niall of course. Liam and Zayn were in the middle of the booth between Niall and Louis and looked like they were holding hands underneath the table to which Katie sent them a knowing look and smiled at them, happy that they had finally gotten together and come out amongst the group of friends. When she finally looked over at Niall for the first time he was already staring her down and she could tell it was going to be a long night, especially after harry announced that he had purchased a 12 pack of soda and a 4 pack of energy drinks from the gas station by his house. If there was anything that could keep Harry awake at night it was caffeine and sex.   
Halfway through their meal at the diner Harry got up to go to the bathroom and Katie took that as her opportunity to text Niall without getting caught.   
'just thought you should know that theres nothing under this dress'  
A few moments later Niall's phone beeped from across the table and his face turned a bright red after reading what Katie had sent him. He refused to look up and continued to stare at his plate while he ate his burger which left Katie with a knowing smirk. Liam and Zayn were to caught up in each other to notice Niall's sudden mood change and Louis was too busy talking about how excited he was for the game night.   
"Harry always kicks my butt at Halo but I'm so ready to beat him this time. He's really good you know? Have you ever played against him? He's insanely good, like he always wins."  
Katie laughed and shook her head, whenever her and Harry were together they didn't do things like sit around and play video games. Usually they were just up in his room having sex or doing homework after having sex. Now that she thought about it she wasn't sure they had been on a proper date since they started dating.   
Harry returned to the table and Katie moved out of the booth to let him back in while Louis continually talked animatedly about how he was going to kick Harry's butt in halo tonight.   
"I haven't really played halo much…I'm not sure how actually" Katie chuckled and blushed a bit.  
"You should teach Katie how to play!! I bet we could mold her into a Halo master!!" Harry chuckled and wondered if Louis might have snuck one of the energy drinks out of his car before they came in for dinner.   
"You know I'm no good at teaching anyone how to play, i'm just good at winning. Niall can teach her how to play, he's better at it and is less likely to get distracted by how hot it is that Katie is playing video games"  
Katie's face instantly turned a bright red and she glanced up at Niall who was trying to play it off by laughing in response to Harry's comment.   
"Uh..yeah I guess I could teach her…maybe she'll be good enough to beat you soon, Harry"  
Harry just smiled in response, knowing that since Katie had never played, it would take a while for her to be able to beat him at a game.   
After about an hour of just hanging out and talking in the dinner they all finally decided to head back to Niall's place.   
"Hey! Niall, Harry and I are going to stop at the grocery store for some more snacks, why don't you go in Katie's car so she doesn't have to follow us there before we go to your house?" Louis was climbing into Harry's car and they were pulling off before Niall even had a chance to respond to the offer but now he didn't really have much of a choice unless he wanted to brave a ride with the newly formed couple that were currently making out and hadn't even started the car yet. Niall turned to face Katie with a slight blush on his cheeks,  
"So, I guess you're kind of stuck with me because there's no way I'm watching Liam and Zayn make a child on the way to my house." Katie laughed and led Niall to her car.   
At first the two sat in a comfortable silence with Niall telling Katie where to turn when necessary but at some point Niall broke the silence, unable to get Katie's text message off of his mind.  
"Were you serious? about the…not wearing any underwear?" Katie smirked from the drivers side, only glancing over at Niall for a split second before turning her attention back to the road.  
"Why don't you see for yourself." She saw Niall smirking from the corner of her eye but didn't turn to look at him. She started to think he wasn't going to do anything until she felt his hand on her knee moving up inch by inch before he finally reached under her dress to see if she was actually not wearing anything underneath.   
"wow, and you're wearing a dress? What if someone else sees?"  
"that's what makes it fun isn't it? Feeling like everyone around you knows you're doing something you shouldn't be. It's actually quite a turn on. I might do it more often"   
Niall started to put his hand back under her dress but suddenly they were pulling into his driveway and Zayn and Liam were right behind them which meant they wouldn't have any alone time before game night started which also meant that Niall was going to have to find a way to get rid of the boner he had gotten.  
"dammit Katie. Now I'm going to have to wait until everyone goes to sleep to have my way with you…and fuckin Harry and Louis have every form of caffeine on the planet with them tonight."  
Katie giggled and jumped out of the car after turning it off and sauntered to the front door, making sure that she swayed her hips just right, knowing that Niall was watching her walk away. She heard him groan from the car before finally climbing out and following her to the door to let everyone inside so they could wait for Harry and Louis who had all the beverages.


	5. Game Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been in school. Any comments and critiques are welcome. Thanks for reading :)

Niall led everyone into his living room, which was where they would be hanging out all night playing video games. Niall sat on the ground up against a couch while Zayn and Liam cuddled up together on the loveseat and Katie made herself comfortable on the couch right behind Niall’s head. She placed herself perfectly so that if Niall were to turn around to talk to her he would get a perfect view of what was under her dress, or rather, what wasn’t. Niall knew what she had done and he whimpered quietly at the thought, realizing that she planned to tease him all night. Zayn and Liam had been chattering about something to each other while Niall and Katie had stayed silent, mostly because Niall refused to let Katie win. Just has he was about to turn around and say something to her, he heard his front door open and Louis’ laughter sound throughout the house.

Harry and Louis came into the living room carrying enough caffeine to kill someone and the snacks to go with it. They had everything from frozen pizza to the ingredients to make chocolate chip cookies from scratch, which they insisted on making themselves. Harry plopped down onto the couch next to Katie and Louis took the spot next to Harry.

“Niall! Hook up the xbox and let’s get to playin some halo!!!!” Niall laughed at Louis’ enthusiasm and proceeded to plug in all of the cords and pass out controllers to the guys. He kept one for himself leaving Harry out for the first round.

“OKAY! Rules go: person with the most deaths has to give up their controller each round! No screen watching and please Liam & Zayn, pay attention to the game? No make out sessions if you have a controller” Zayn rolled his eyes and Liam stuck his tongue out at Niall while Louis and Harry laughed in the background. Niall turned the volume up on the TV and they began to play. Harry apparently had other things in mind. He placed his hand on Katie’s thigh and began rubbing up and down her leg, reaching higher up her thigh each time. When his hand finally slipped under his dress Katie gasped from the shock of him doing this in the room while all his friends were surrounding them. Harry smirked and leaned over to whisper in her ear, “If you’re quiet no one will notice, can you stay quiet for me?” Katie’s face turned a deep red as she nodded. Harry kissed her cheek before standing up to go get a blanket from Niall’s room. When he returned, Niall noticed him drape the blanket over both his and Katie’s lap and burned with jealousy from the knowledge of what was happening under the blanket. Harry had begun to kiss on Katie’s neck and was working his way up to her lips when she suddenly stopped him.

“I have to pee. Where’s the bathroom?” Harry looked confused and pointed her down a hallway to the left of the living room. As he watched her go, his face stayed in it’s confused expression as if it were stuck that way. By the time Katie returned from the bathroom, Niall had lost and handed his controller to Harry. Katie, instead of taking her spot next to harry on the couch sat on the floor next to Niall.

“sorry babe, it’s just a bit uncomfortable having three people on the couch, but now you and Louis can stretch your legs out.” After this comment Louis took the opportunity to flip so his head was in Harry’s lap and his legs were stretched out the rest of the way and he had to turn his head to the side to see the television. After this readjustment Harry didn’t seem to mind as much because he now felt weirdly more comfortable even though he hadn’t moved his position at all. 

After the second round Liam had to give up his controller to Niall who then placed it in Katie’s hands.

“Let’s teach you how to play some Halo.” He showed her what each button did and held her hands in his, as they played in sync. Katie felt her cheeks heat up and knew they must be pink. Niall gently cradled her hands in his as they pressed buttons together before he finally let go once she got the hang of it. He watched her play on her own, but instead of staring at the screen where the game was happening, he was staring at her face. Katie was actually getting into the game, yelling when she died and gloating when she killed one of the other boys. She turned to Niall, feeling his eyes on her, and smiled before turning her gaze back to the screen and shooting Louis in the head. Louis then shot Harry, who had been distracted by the exchange occurring at his feet. Everyone had expected Katie to come in last and have to relinquish her controller but at the end of the round it was Zayn who was offering up his controller to Liam. Katie stuck her tongue out at him before handing her controller back to Niall and allowing him to play in the next round. 

After multiple rounds of the game, Liam stated that he was hungry and demanded that Harry and Louis go cook the food that had been purchased.

“Why us?? Zayn can do it!”

“Louis…You and I both know that you two are the only guys here capable of making food without burning something, whether it be the food or the kitchen.” Harry laughed in agreement with Liam’s response to Louis’ whining. Louis groaned before finally standing up and pulling Harry into the kitchen with him where they began cooking the frozen pizza and setting out the ingredients for the homemade cookies they planned to make.

“Niall, Zayn and I are going to go set up the air mattresses and sleeping bags in the guest room.”

“Liam, I know that means you’re going back there to either make out or do the nasty. Just don’t do it where we’ll be sleeping.” Liam blushed and pulled Zayn out of the room without a response to Niall’s accusations. Suddenly, Katie came to the realization that her and Niall were now alone in the living room. Everyone currently busy for what would probably be a while. Niall seemed to come to this realization as well because he stopped laughing and turned to Katie. He placed his fingers underneath her chin and gently pulled her towards him, locking their lips in a chaste kiss. His hand then landed on her knee, slowly inching upwards and not stopping as he reached underneath her dress. Their breathing had gotten heavier, more labored, as the kiss was intensified. Niall’s tongue swiped at her lip and she immediately granted it entrance. His hand moved further up her thigh and then in between her legs, not necessarily touching anything, but hovering above her sex, teasing her. Katie groaned into his mouth and placed her hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Niall was about to pull Katie on top of him when there was a cough from the other side of the room. They quickly pulled apart and found Liam standing at the entrance of the living room looking away.

“Liam…it’s…it’s not what it looks like.” Katie was silent; she couldn’t believe they had just gotten caught.

“Li, babe what’s taking so long?” Zayn entered the room, noticing the tense situation, “what’s going on?” Katie expected Liam to tell Zayn what he had just seen, but the exact opposite happened instead.

“Nothing, I was just asking Niall where there were more blankets and he said to check his closet in his room. Why don’t you grab them and I’ll find some pillows?” Zayn nodded, still not entirely convinced but left the room anyways.

“Niall, I don’t know what’s going on, nor do I want to. But you better think about some shit before you continue this. Harry is your best friend. And Katie, Harry doesn’t deserve this. Please don’t hurt him.” With those words, Liam exited the room and left Niall and Katie in silence.

“Katie I-“

“No, it’s…we should be glad he didn’t say anything. We can’t do this anymore Niall. I mean, this was great, and I like you, I really do. But, we can’t keep doing this to Harry. I love him…I’m sorry”

“No, I understand. I completely agree. It was great while it lasted, despite the circumstances. I’m sorry it had to be this way.” Just as Niall’s sentence ended Harry walked into the room with Louis trailing behind him.

“What are you guys up to?” Harry sat on the couch behind Katie, who immediately crawled up into his lap.

“We were just waiting for you to get back babe. You done with the food?” Harry wrapped his arms around Katie’s waist and nuzzled his face into her neck.

“No, we have to wait 15 minutes for the pizza to cook. It’s your favorite hun, triple cheese.” Katie laughed and pushed Harry away from her neck.

“Babe, my favorite type of pizza is pepperoni.” Louis laughed from behind the couple.

“Hazzah, triple cheese is my favorite.” Harry blushed and pushed his face back into Katie’s neck. Katie looked down at Niall, who had been frowning since she sat in Harry’s lap, and sent him a sympathetic smile. This caused her to miss the longing look Louis was sending Harry’s way. The four sat in silence when the timer in the kitchen finally went off and Louis took off into the kitchen to avoid seeing Katie and Harry all over each other. Liam and Zayn stumbled into the living room with red faces and wild hair.

“We heard the timer, where’s the food?” Niall, Harry and Katie burst out into laughter and Katie removed herself from Harry’s laugh so he could lead the group to the kitchen where Louis was pulling two perfectly cooked pizzas from the oven and slicing it for the group to devour. Harry stood with his arms around Katie’s shoulders while Liam was placed in Zayn’s lap on a stool at the counter. Louis and Niall, however, were left staring longingly at their respective unrequited crushes. Their gazes were broken when Zayn devoured his third slice of pizza and screamed manically.

“LET’S PLAY SOME HALO YO!!!” 


	6. Forbidden love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to update! I've been busy with college and stuff. Here's some larry to make up for it!! Comments and kudos please!!!

Zayn led everyone into the living room. Most of the group still had pizza in their hands and Harry carried a 12 pack of soda in with him. Everyone fell into a comfortable seating arrangement; Harry sat on the edge of the couch with Katie's legs draped across his lap. Louis sat on the floor right in front of the couple. Niall sat on the other side of the couch, keeping a safe distance from Katie. And Zayn and Liam crawled into the love seat draping themselves over each other. Niall handed out controllers giving one to everyone except Harry and himself. Once again Niall watched Katie as she played while Harry found himself watching Louis at his feet. It wasn't until Zayn shouted as he died that Harry realized what he was doing and turned his attention back to the screen. He looked over just in time for Zayn to toss him the controller for him to play next round. Everyone was getting pretty into the game shouting at each other and laughing when people started talking trash. No one had even noticed who had the high score until the game had ended and the losing controller had been passed around multiple times. When the score screen came up everyone's jaw dropped and their eyes turned directly to Katie who had a smug look on her face. Somehow no one had noticed that throughout the game she hadn't given up her controller and that she had ended with the highest score in the game.   
"What the hell?" Katie turned to Harry when he spoke up, "h-how did you...you beat me. You fucking beat me."  
Katie laughed and the rest of the group followed, while Harry's expression turned to one of anger.  
"You cheated. How the fuck did you do that? Were you screen watching?" Harry glared in Katie's direction. There was no way Katie beat him her second time playing the game. Noticing Harry's anger Louis jumped into the conversation to calm him down.  
"Woah Harry. Calm down. It's just a game."   
"There's no way she fucking won. What the hell did you do?"  
Louis stood up and grabbed Harry's arm pulling him off of the couch and out of the room. Katie however had sunk into the corner of the couch holding back tears. Harry had never gone off on her that way before. She didn't know what his problem was. Niall moved across the couch and put his arms around Katie's shoulders. He knew that Liam was glaring at him but he didn't really care. Katie turned her face into Niall's chest and sniffed to stop herself from crying. 

Meanwhile in the back bedroom Louis had Harry cornered and was going off on him.  
"What the hell was that Harry?"  
"I-I don't know I just got so pissed. I've never gone off on her like that before and I just don't know why I got so angry"  
"That was scary. She's probably crying. Are you okay?"  
"I don't know lou. Something's off. I don't know what's happening. I feel different..."  
Louis watched as Harry came undone in front of him. He could tell that Harry was panicking and he wasn't sure what to do.  
"Lou what's wrong with me? I-I'm confused. I love Katie, right? We're supposed to be together but I can't help but find that someone else is on my mind all the fucking time and it's disgusting because what the fuck. I'm not gay? Right? I love Katie. I love Katie. What's wrong with me?" Harry had tears streaming down his face at this point. He couldn't breathe and he wasn't sure he was even making sense and why was he telling all of this to Louis? He was the last person he wanted to know. How do you tell your best friend that you're in love with him.  
Louis was panicking himself now too. Did Harry just say he was gay? Did he hear him correctly. Louis felt himself start to shake, maybe Harry was feeling the same way. Maybe Louis wasn't the only one falling for his best friend. His thoughts had gotten all jumbled and he didn't know what he was doing but suddenly he felt himself pushing Harry up against the wall and pressing his lips to Harry's. Everything froze. Harry didn't move but Louis didn't pull away and suddenly Harry's lips were moving against his. Everything happened in fast forward after that. Harry's hands moved to Louis' hair and Louis pulled Harry into him by the waist. He could feel everything stop around him and the only thing that mattered was Harry. And Harry's lips on his and god it felt so good. Like this is what it was meant to feel like when you really love someone. Louis could feel the tears still running down Harry's cheeks but he didn't care because he had been dreaming of this moment for months and now it was finally here and he couldn't be happier. The two finally had to pull away from each other to breathe. Harry found himself falling on the bed with his head in his hands.  
"What am I going to do Louis? I can't just leave Katie. We've been together for 2 years...I don't know what to do."  
"Hazzah. I'm not asking you to leave Katie. I know you love her. I can't make you do that."  
"Lou. Give me some time okay, I have a lot to think about. I-I don't even know about this whole fucking being gay thing. I...I like you. I'm confused about it but...I like you. I just need to figure this out."   
Louis sat down next to Harry on the bed and put his hand on his back and his other under Harry's chin and directed Harry to look at him.  
"Hazz. Take your time. I'll be here. No matter what." He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips. Harry pulled away and put his arms around Louis waist, pulling him in for a tight hug.   
"I guess I have some apologizing to do, let's go."


End file.
